


His Goddess

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Blaise watches Fleur get dressed.





	His Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [@Keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790) for your help looking this over! As always, I couldn't do it without you!

 

White has never been her colour, Blaise muses from his lying position on the bed, the sheet still covering his lower half. She has pale creamy skin that pairs best with deeper colours like indigo, or emerald. Or, if he was being completely crass, she looked fantastic sprawled out against the dark ebony of his own skin. Fleur was every inch as beautiful as the dew on a white rose petal, crafted from the finest materials and sculpted to perfection like a marble statue depicting Aphrodite. And Merlin, was she ever his Goddess. Yet she always insisted on wearing the palest colours beneath her clothes.

 He watches her pull the delicate lace underwear over the round flawlessness of her arse, which also serves to remind Blaise of how perfectly each cheek fit in his palm last night. He recalls how much he enjoyed grasping, and slapping that smooth skin, all the while plunging himself deep into her heated core.

 She catches his eye in the mirror before her, which incidentally has also put her entire front on display for him, and all she does is offer him a coy smile. But that’s all it takes to make him fully aroused again, even though they’d just spent the last few hours going at it like ravenous wolves in heat.

Blaise can see that she knows what she is doing to him, but Fleur doesn’t care. She lives for driving him mad, and takes every opportunity to do so. Like now, with her carefully manicured fingers, coloured in a rosy hue that matches the flesh of her silky womanhood, pinching her nipples to firmness in a practiced twist. She can see his eyes, clouded with lust, while his hands remain in place, above the blanket where she can see. He knows her well enough now to know she wants all his pleasure to herself. She smirks at him and covers herself with the matching lace bra-lette, hooking the clasps closed in the back. What a tease…

She moves to grab her dress for the day, and he lets go of himself, gets off the bed and stands behind her. She smiles at him, playing coy once more, but he knows better. Fleur knows how to use her beauty against him, wielding it like a weapon demanding his submission. Blaise places his hands on her shoulders, thumbs gently rubbing over the protruding bones at her collar. She appears so delicate, and yet he’s seen her at her fiercest, riding him like some wild savage beast. He knows better than to underestimate her, and he knows better than to think _anyone_ could protect her better than she could protect herself. In that singular look, she burns him with her arousal, and the knowledge that as much as he might think he was initiating things, there was no doubt that he was her prey and she his predator.

His hands continue to travel lower, fingers sneaking beneath the lace fabric of her bra, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger gently, drawing a noise from her otherwise unaffected appearance.

She is truly his Goddess, and if allowed, he would spend his days worshiping her body, whispering prayers of faith restored, and quietly gasping at her glorious wonder. But he knows they have limited time this morning, so his hands continue down the path of her belly, smooth and unmarred perfection, at complete contrast to his dark skin. She is moonlight trapped in flesh, and he darkness, her consort. 

Upon reaching the frilled edge of her panties, he dips one hand under the fabric, cupping her soft mound in his palm. He catches her eye in the mirror again, her gaze still burning into him, all fire and challenge. He kisses her neck slowly and softly, while at the same spreading out the fingers of the hand cupping her. With his middle finger, he can feel the heat radiating from inside her even before he slips past the soft folds and presses in. She allows her head to fall back against his shoulder, her hips just barely twitching enough to cause any kind of friction, but he can tell she wants more. And when his Goddess commands, Blaise obeys. His lips trail a path up to her ear, biting and nibbling at the soft shell, at the same time his middle finger slides up and joins his index in teasing the hidden nub of nerves. He relishes in the feeling of Fleur, shuddering against him. 

She was getting damp, easing the path as he moves back and forth between teasing her clit and sliding another finger inside her passage. The more turned on she is, the easier and slicker the path became, and that turns him on even further. He continues with a slow but steady pace of three or four thrusts with his two fingers, then back up again to circle around her clit. By this point she was damn near shivering with pleasure in his arms, pushing her groin against his hand desperately seeking more from her lover. 

He could keep doing this forever, just to watch her unravel beneath his hands, but she has a schedule to keep, and he will obey her in all things. Though, he does have to admit, they make quite the image in the mirror, her pale body pressed back into his dark one, her hair covering him like some kind of blond silky fabric. And for all the desperation in her body, she still looks far more composed than he could ever hope to be in her presence.

Her whimpers and sighs began turning into soft moans and whines, her body rolling against his hand like a coiled snake. He didn’t increase his speed, but he did move his fingers in deeper, reaching just inside that spot of her core that he knows makes her toes curl. This time he keeps them there, thrusting in as eagerly as he would have were it his cock and not his fingers, and at the same time uses his thumb to swipe over her clit to maintain that building climax.

He can tell she’s close just from the way her noises stop all-together, her eyes closed and she’s panting heavily. He groans against her ear, thoroughly aroused by the way she looks as she comes. Her body arcs against his, her hands grasping at his arms, nails clawing at the skin to find purchase. Her lower half rides against his hand as she screams out for him, bellowing his name for anyone to hear. Her liquid pleasure drips down his fingers, coating him in scent. He salivates from the knowledge he has of her taste, desperate to go down on her again. But she doesn’t have the time right now, so he slowly pulls out of her, prepared to use her coating on himself when he goes to finish himself off. That thought is removed very quickly from his head when she rights her undergarments and fits him with a glance in the mirror.

“You will wait until I come home. Is ‘zat understood?”

His eyes flutter closed on a groan, before she turns and grasps his jaw in her strong hand. 

“Is ‘zat clear, Blaise?” 

“Yes, my Goddess.”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
